


Late

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are supposed to go on their first date, but one of them is running a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

  
Pacing. Pacing. More Pacing. It was all Michael could think to do as he waited outside the restaurant, pacing in circles as he continuously checked his phone, scowling as the minutes passed. He continued to pace until his legs got tired, and instead he crouched with his back against the wall, sighing as he stared at his phone with desperate eyes, silently pleading it to ring.

It didn't ring, in fact, he'd hear nothing from it for another ten minutes, and even then it wasn't what he'd been hoping for. A text from Ray, asking how the date was going. He replied quickly, angry mashing of his keyboard resulting in some mispellings but he could care less about that.

**-He haan't comr yet i thibk he stood me uo**

_-nice typing there. Gav's a nice dude, he wouldn't do that. He's probably just running late._

Michael sighed at the response, staring out at the busy street in front of him, knowing that either way he'd wait a while longer. He had to, after all, who wouldn't when the guy they'd had their eye on throughout their first year of college asked them out. Ray had introduced them a couple months ago, knowing Michael had his eye on the handsome British man. They didn't talk much since, until one day Gavin came up to him on campus and asked him out. So of course he said yes, leaving him in the situation he was now, alone outside of a pizzeria, glaring at his phone.

It was fifteen minutes later, about a half hour after they planned to meet, that Michael saw Gavin sprinting down the street, stumbling to a halt in front of the man, who'd given up on crouching and was now sitting on the street as he waited. "Michael..." pants and gasps for air interrupted Gavin as he spoke. "So sorry..." more deep breaths. "Teacher caught..." After another deep breath he went to continue but Michael put a hand up, silencing him. The brunette looked at him nervously, unsure of how the man would react to his lateness.

"You can explain it to me later. Can we just get some food now? I'm starving." he said with a pouty look, and Gavin's heart throbbed, the man nodding and helping Michael back on his feet. The two went in and were seated, Michael chowing down on italian bread left at the table for them. "So, start over and lemme hear your excuse." the curly-haired man said between bites, and Gavin nodded.

"I had a class that ended at noon, which is why I originally schedule our lunch date for 12:15. I thought I'd just leave right after class and be here a couple minutes early, but just as I went to leave the teacher stopped me. She laid into me because apparently I messed up a project and she took it upon herself to show me literally every mistake, until I finally was able to get away." Gavin looked very remorseful, clearly not having meant to be so late.

"I feel so embarrassed, having come so late on our first date." Michael chuckled at that, smiling teasingly. "Already planning a second date, then?" he teased, laughing more when Gavin flushed. It was nice to see the other man all flustered, when Michael had been the same way for months regarding him. "Well, if all goes well today, absolutely." Gavin replied, smiling shyly with his cheeks still pink.

Michael flushed a little too, his smile turning shy as he busied himself with finishing the bread. Their waiter came and took their orders, and their food came soon after, Gavin having a couple slices while Michael had baked ziti. They talked as they ate, the tenseness and bad start fading away as they enjoyed their food and each other's company. When they were done and it came time to pay, Gavin took the bill without hesitation. When Michael went to argue, he shook his head. "As an apology for making you wait, just let me cover it this time. Please." he gave up fighting and agreed, and once Gavin paid they were off.

They walked around for a while, peeking into some stores that caught their eye, just walking off their dinner as they chatted about nothing and everything. They walked until they got to Michael's apartment, stopping outside the building. "So, did I earn a second date?" Gavin asked, with a hopeful smile. Michael blushed lightly and smiled back, taking the man's hands in his gently and nodding. "Totally. Text me later?"

"Of course."

Michael smiled wider, leaning in and giving Gavin a quick peck on the lips before hurrying inside, leaving the blushing Brit outside. He stood there for a moment, smiling and touching his lips, feeling a little tingly from the contact. As he turned to leave, Michael opened the door, popping his head out again. "Hey Gavin!" he called, making the other turn.

The curly-haired man was grinning, cheeks pink as he called out to brunette. "Don't be late next time." with that he giggled and rushed back inside, leaving Gavin to laugh and silently promise not to as he headed back home.


End file.
